1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to a battery pack, an apparatus including the same, and a method of controlling a battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, secondary batteries are rechargeable, unlike primary batteries which are not designed to be recharged. Secondary batteries may be used in the form of a single battery or in the form of a battery module in which a plurality of batteries are coupled with each other according to types of external devices to which the secondary batteries are applied.
The full discharge of secondary batteries affects them differently according to the type of the secondary battery that is fully discharged. For example, full discharge may reduce lifespan of secondary batteries such as lithium-ion batteries or lead-acid batteries. External devices to which secondary batteries are applied may stop operation for a long period of time, and accordingly, the secondary batteries may be exposed to self-discharging caused by dark current or long-term discharging caused by load current having a similar intensity to dark current. Such long-term discharging may cause full discharge of the secondary batteries.